


Not Your Usual Playtime

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, He's basically a live in Little Boy/Serial Killer, It's not really Daddy/Little Boy more like Daddy/Murderous Teenager who is actually 21, M/M, Michael has killed before, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, angsty and bloody backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is Geoff's precious little boy with a blood thirsty, murderous beast inside him that can only be controlled with a firm hand. When Funhaus tries to take Geoff out, Michael steps in and teaches them a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Playtime

Picking locks wasn’t one of Kovic’s specialties for a reason. He didn’t have the patience for fine-tuned criminal activity, he was more of a shooter and bludgeoner. But he was lucky. For the head of the most notorious arms dealers in the state, Geoff’s security system was easy enough to hack. James had created and coded a swipe card that slid easily through the emergency slot on the keypad. While it disarmed the alarm system he did his best to pick the key-lock and after a century of failures he felt it give under the picks.

 

Two small explosives took out the twin deadbolts and that was that.

 

Ramsey’s penthouse was impressive. It took up the entire top floor of this building but for all its extravagance it had only taken twenty minutes to break into. The smell of smoke is still in the air from the minor explosives as he stepped inside. The light was on in the kitchen and the living room. There was spotlighting on the marble counter and a rich, black leather couch. A wide TV, a circular white fur rug against dark wood floors, and the curtain were pulled back to show the city lip up and far below. It was the very essence of wealth, a view fit for a king.

 

Kovic flicked on his phone and dialed the secure number. “Joel? I’m in. I’m going to sweep the place. You sure Ramsey is still out?”

 

“ _ Oh yeah, _ ” Joel replied with a smug tone. “ _ Drinking it up with a bunch of self importantassholes from out of town. Making deals I’m sure. _ ”

 

Adam took out his pistol and started clearing the penthouse. He found a full scotch and whiskey bar that made his mouth water and a collection of first edition poetry books that cost more than he’d made in a dozen heists. Adam went down the hallway and found the master bedroom. It looked like two people lived in it but he didn’t know what kind of trick Ramsey had paraded through the house. He found two bathrooms, a closet, a plain guestroom, and a room at the end of the hall that looked like it belonged to a kid. There were posters and pricey looking action figures, tons of games for what looked like every console, a big TV, a bed covered in Banjo-Kazooie sheets and a Zelda pillow. There was even a soft looking stuffed Banjo on top. Text books were scattered on the desk and they looked advanced.

 

Adam took out his phone again and hit redial. “Hey, it’s me again. Does Ramsey have a kid?”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Joel deadpanned.

 

“Can you just like fucking double check everything?” Kovic insisted sharply. “Adoption records and shit?” 

 

“ _ What did you find? _ ” Joel asked, the sound of typing keys coming over the line. 

 

Adam took another look around the room. “He’s got a room covered in nerdy shit. It looks like a teenager lives here.” He paused a beat. “Actually, it looks like Bruce’s room.”

 

“ _ So, pre-teen? _ ”

 

The line clicked and Peake’s deep rumble came over the speaker. “ _ I just got off the phone with our inside guy. I had to needle the shit out of him but he gave up some vague line about a kid. _ ”

 

“ _ Shit _ , Peake,” Adam cursed, terror kicking his heart up in his throat. “You think you could’ve done that  _ before  _ you guys sent me to this death pit? Jesus Christ.” There wasn’t an immediate reply and he growled. “Well? What did he fucking say?”

 

“ _ He said to stay away from Michael. _ ”

 

“Michael?” he repeated dumbly. “Did he clarify on that vague as shit name?”

 

“ _ Sorry. All I got out of him was that he’s Geoff’s boy. _ ”

 

Kovic haule ass back to the living room and dumped the heavy duffle off his back to the floor. He sighed into the phone. “This is fucked up.”

 

“ _ Okay, K, sit tight, _ ” Peake stated. “ _ I’m coming right now as back up. Lawrence has a direct eye on Ramsey and he’ll keep us updated. _ ”

 

“ _ Got your back, guys _ ,” Lawerence piped over over the line. 

 

“Yeah, hurry up and get here to collect my  _ dead body _ , you fucking assholes,” Kovic snapped before shutting the phone. He knew this was a suicide mission from the start. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m an idiot. We’re never doing rock-paper-scissors for risky mission again. I always lose. I bet they fucking cheated  _ again _ .”

 

Tingles wriggled up the back of his neck and he whipped around, swallowing a scream when he saw someone standing in the shadow of the hallway. He could barely make out half of them with the exception of the light the DS threw on their face. It was a young kid, barely old enough to drink. Messy cinnamon curls spilled over his forehead and framed his high cheeks, kissing his ears, glasses doing nothing to hide his dark eyes. What of his face Adam could see was covered completely in fine freckles. He appeared young and harmless with his bare feet and Mario boxers, gaze focused on the screen. His t-shirt had a One Up Mushroom on it with a slash across the image that read  _ I Don’t Want To Grow Up _ .

 

It was cute. This  _ kid  _ was cute. 

 

Then why the hell was Adam suddenly so creeped out?

 

“Uh, hey there.”  _ Well, fuck. _

 

“Hey,” the kid grunted out without looking up

 

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

“Michael.” He bit his lip and punched aggressively at the buttons. “You from Funhaus?”

 

Adam’s stomach bottomed out.

 

“I can see your tattoo,” Michael said absently. “Nice ink. I’m thinking of getting another.” Kovic could see the colorful arks on the kid’s forearms now. Zelda characters from the look of it.

 

“You’re a little young for tattoos,” he remarked without thinking.

 

Michael shrugged. “Maybe. That’s what Geoff says too. But he’s got so many…” He trailed off, brows pinched up as he concentrated on the game for a few moments. “So, what’s your plan?”

 

“Plan? What plan?” Kovic chuckled, trying to play it cool. “I’m just here to, uh, fix cable?”  _ I am such a shit liar.  _

 

Michael glanced up with a raised brow. “Your plan to kill Geoff.”

 

Kovic flubbed out some string of nonsense and the kid just calmly kept playing his game.

 

“I’m gonna’ hazard a guess,” Michael started. Adam picked up a big of a Jersey accent in his words “Timed explosives in your bag? You’re going to hide them through the house so when he gets home they can take him out and all the evidence hidden in this place. Like maybe dirt on your gang about double deals or whatever?”

 

Adam’s mouth hung open lamely.

 

“No, wait, not timed.” Michael finally looked up with a frown. “Remote controlled?”

 

Kovic swallowed dryly, voice rough when he spoke. “Why would you guess that?” 

 

“You blew the locks. He’s going to notice that. He won’t stay here long enough for a timed explosion so you’d want to set them off while he’s in the middle of checking out the place.” Michael shot him a grin. “Right?”   
  


Kovic steeled his nerves and grinned back, hand sliding to the back of his pants for the hidden holster there. “Spot on.”

 

There was a blur of movement and then a sudden hot pain in his knee. He choked on a scream as his leg gave out and he flopped to the floor. His gun flew out of his holster and clattered a few feet away. He clamped both hands on his knee and stared in horror at the throwing knife sticking out of his skin. Sleek metal and sharp as a razor, the knife had cut cut right through the cartilage and lodged in the bone. There was a sharp burn all the way down to his toes and the potency of the pain made his stomach churn. The wound pulsed to the beat of his heart and blood gushed over his fingers. 

 

He looked up and gaped at Michael. The kid was turning off his DS and his shirt had rucked up a little. He could see the hip holster latched around his waist where two other matching knives were sheathed.

 

“Don’t bother getting up or going for the gun.” Michael put his DS on one of the side table as he walked closer, still so calm and smiling. There was still an underlying sweetness to him and it was unnerving. “It’ll only make it worse.”

 

Kovic eyed him, trying to make a plan and fighting through the pain. He weighed his options and struck a quick decision. He kept his fingers clamped on his wound and leaned over for the gun. He yelped and drew his hand back just in time for another knife to  _ thunk  _ into the floor.

 

“What did I just say, asshole?”

 

o0o

 

Matt approached the penthouse door with his rifle firmly on his shoulders, hands steady and gaze focused as he stared down the site. He could see where Adam had blown the deadbolts but his friend wasn’t answering his phone. This should have been a quick in-and-out job but Adam wasn’t answering his phone. 

 

“Kovic?” Matt called quietly. He pushed open the sliding metal door with his shoulder and held his stance, eyes scanning the room as he waited. “Adam?”

 

No sound, no sight of anyone.

 

“Adam, answer me,” Peake huffed, lowering his voice to a hiss. “Asshole, what the fuck.”

 

The duffle of C4 they’d sent Adam with was on the floor. He saw his friend’s phone on the floor with the battery yanked out, the screen smashed with an impact point like it had been struck with something. There was blood on the floor smeared in a long streak. Matt followed the blood trail to the hallway, finger poised on the trigger. The smears led straight to the teenage bedroom he could assume Adam had been talking about on the phone.

 

And there he was.

 

Adam was stripped down to his boxers and propped up against the side of a bed, tied up with his hands bound behind him and knotted to the metal bedframe. He was sitting up but he was out cold. His chest had been sliced up with curved designs, carved out with a knife into patterns that trickled pearly crimson beads. A ball gag had been wedged between his lips and strapped tight enough to pinch at his cheeks. 

 

Matt shed his rifle strap and dropped the gun to the floor, sliding to his knees and pressing fingers to his throat. He felt a pulse and breath on his knuckles.

 

“Adam? Can you hear me?”

 

Adam’s heart was strong but he didn’t seem to have any serious wounds. He was alive but someone had been toying with him. There was a wound on his knee but it had been wrapped up tight, bandaged rather expertly. There wasn’t much more than streaks on the floor and there’d be dangerous puddles if an artery had been hit. 

 

“Who the fuck did this?” He smacked his friend’s cheek. “Adam? Adam, come on. We have a job to do.” Kovic didn’t even flinch. “Fuck it. I’m going to finish this and we’re getting you the fuck out of here.” 

 

Matt left his friend behind for now and ran out to the living room. He snagged the duffle and threw it on one of the tables, dragging open the zipper and digging inside. He brought out the C4 bricks by twos and stacked them in even piles. He counted them off. “Kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, second bedroom…”

 

“You were in my room.”

 

Matt froze at the quiet voice. He automatically reached for his rifle but it was gone. He’d left it in the room. He didn’t even have his backup pistol, he’d left in a hurry and thought his rifle would be enough. He turned but there was no one there. Matt cursed himself for being a fucking idiot as he crept back towards the hallway. Whoever it was he was sure he could take them down long enough to get back to that bedroom. 

 

He peaked his head around the corner. There was someone standing at the end of hallway. He couldn’t quite make them out because the light from the teenage bedroom was hitting their side and casting them in shadow. Whoever it was looked small and young.  _ Is this…? _

 

“Michael?”

 

The kid smiled and he could see a dimple pop, white teeth flashing a smile. “Daddy doesn’t let me out much to play and here I get two friends in one day. Boy, am I lucky.”

 

“Shit,” Matt muttered, wondering how fast he could get to the kitchen for a knife.

 

“Wanna’ play?”

 

Matt’s cell phone went off and it was all the distraction Michael needed.

 

o0o

 

Geoff descended on the penthouse like a storm with Ray and Ryan at his flank. They were a bloodthirsty dream team and he’d dragged them out of their gaming marathon to help him deal with whoever was stupid enough to break into his penthouse. His alarm system had been disabled without a pin number and an alert had shot into his phone and straight to Lindsay’s mainframe. Whoever they were, they were fucked.

 

“They better have not laid a fucking finger on Michael,” Ray hissed between grit teeth.

 

“Down, kid,” Geoff snapped back. “I get first crack at them.”

 

He threw back the door and threw up his gun, ready to take out a shoulder or knee joint. But he didn’t squeeze the trigger. There was someone sprawled out on their back in the middle of the living room with another man straddling him. He would recognize those curls and fit legs anywhere.

 

“Michael?”

 

His boy turned to look at him, curls bouncing cutely as he gave the boss wide, innocent eyes. There was a bloody thumb swipe on his cheek that almost touched the bottom of his plump lip. His fingers were covered in the stuff and glistened as they came up to  _ just  _ touch his lips like he’d say something awful. “Daddy? You’re home early.”

 

“Ray, Vagabond, look out positions,” Geoff ordered, holstering his gun. “Have Jack clear the block. High alert. Mark already has a tap going on Rubin’s phone. Apparently Kovic and Peake are in here. 

 

Ryan eyed the man’s unmoving form under Michael. “Well,  _ were  _ in here.”

 

“If I’m not out in thirty, there’s a problem,” Geoff stated, thumbing at the door. “Scram, boys. Thanks for the backup.”

 

Geoff grabbed the door handle and waited until the pair had left before he rolled the door shut. He walked over and circled the pair. Michael was pouting and giving him doe eyes, trying his best to be cute even though he knew he’d done bad. The guy below his boy was Peake for sure. The blood clumping his hair showed he’d been hit over the head pretty hard. There was a knife buried in both his palms to nail him right to the floor. It looked painful and every twitch of his fingers brought new bubbles of blood up around the wounds. There were shallow cuts all over Peake’s chest and shoulders, skin giving to swirled designs. They honestly looked like Siren tattoos from Borderlands and he felt a little pride in his boy’s work. 

 

Matt was blinking a lot and clearly out of it, groaning in the back of his throat either in frustration or pain. Either way, he was helpless.

 

Michael was obviously deep in his almost ever-present headspace, the one they played with while he was home. The one Geoff had crafted with Michael to subdue the kid’s bloody instincts, to tame the beast that roared in his heart. He’d found Michael in one of Brandon’s many filthy whorehouses but the kid hadn’t been selling himself in the usual way. Michael had been taking Johns to motel rooms and slitting their throats, rolling them for money to pay Brandon his dues along with some extra. It was a messy, dangerous business and the kid was a true monster. He had gone feral somewhere in his rough childhood and along the way picked up the habit of killing without much purpose other than to feel alive. Geoff had taken a liking to the brat from afar but Brandon eventually approached the mob boss to take Michael off his hands before the police found out and shut down his entire set up.

 

Michael had gotten into a fight with some of the boys in one of the cathouses. Brandon had found Michael sitting in a puddle of blood two inches deep. ’ _ He’s a rabid dog, Geoff. He needs a master or he’s going to get himself gunned down, and me along with him. _ ’

 

Geoff had a better idea than dumping the boy into a ditch somewhere. ‘ _ Defiant boys just need the right Daddy. _ ’

 

And that’s what Michael had become - his good little boy. Obedient, sweet, that every present taste for blood smothered up with good sex and all the gifts he could want. And when he was very good, Geoff took him out to “play” and sate those deadly feelings. 

 

But now he’d broken the rules. 

 

“Baby,” he growled out. “You are in so much trouble.”

 

“Daddy, they came to  _ me _ ,” Michael explained quickly. “I didn’t kill them! This one’s drugged and the other’s tied up.”

 

“Where?” he demanded firmly.

 

“In my bedroom,” Michael admitted shyly, teeth grazing over his lip. “I wasn’t going to do anything dirty to him, Daddy, I promise!”

 

“And what were you going to do if I didn’t come back early? Throw them out?” Geoff snapped. “Put yourself in danger?”

 

Michael straight up pouted. “I didn’t even  _ do _ anything.”

 

Geoff grit his teeth. “Michael?”

 

“I didn’t even  _ do _ anything!” Michael huffed loudly, scrubbing bloody knuckles over his cheek before he dropped the throwing knife he’d been clutching. It was scarlet crusted and the sharp edge dripped, splattering across the floorboards. He crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips like he wanted to say more but he didn’t want to get in trouble.

 

“What were you going to do?” Geoff needled with a stern frown. “And don’t lie to me. I’ll know if you lie, I always do.”

 

Michael sighed and pushed his glasses up, blood smudging the corner. “Fine. I was going to hang them upside down in the meat locker and bleed them.”

 

“Oh Michael, baby,” Geoff tisked in disappointment. “My meat locker? Do you know how expensive all that meat is and you were going to taint it? What were you going to do after that, brat, eat them?”

 

Michael wrinkled his nose. “No! I was doing it for  _ you _ . It would’ve been a great intimidation tactic against other gangs!”

 

White hot anger chased down a bolt of pure fear into his gut and it felt like being sucker punched. “ _ You _ don’t get to decide that! You’re not involved in my business, Michael.”

 

Michael puffed out his cheeks in an angry breath and glared up at the other. “It’s my business too when they try to blow up our home!”

  
Geoff finally saw the C4 stacked on the table behind his couch. “They came here to blow up the penthouse?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say! I  _ stopped _ them.” The boy’s mouth turned in a smug little grin. “If anything, I deserve a reward.”

 

“You were going to break the very first rule I ever set and you think you deserve a reward?” Geoff chuckled mirthlessly, holding out a hand. “Come here, Michael.”

 

“No!” Michael whined, flinching away. “I was being good. I don’t deserve it.”

 

Geoff knelt down on the floor with a resigned sigh. “Fine. Hard way it is.”

  
Michael sputtered out more unheard protests as he was grabbed hard by the arm and yanked over the older man’s lap. Geoff grabbed the elastic of his boy’s boxers and dragged them down to expose fleshy, freckled cheeks. Michael thrashed but despite his lithe muscle he was no match for the mobster’s strength. 

 

“I did it for us!” Michael protested, palms pushing at the floor to try and get away. Mindless objections poured out of him and they only cut off when Geoff smacked a hand across his ass. The shouting choked out to low grunts at first. Michael bit his lip and tried to tough it out, to be quiet. But Geoff could feel Michael’s cock plumping up against his thigh and rubbing against him. He cracked the fat cheeks and they glowed red and warm under his palm, more desperate noises starting to slip out of the boy.

 

On the tenth smack, Geoff finally spoke up. “You broke my number one rule.  _ No _ killing at home! I want to hear you say it.” 

 

Geoff gave him two quick smacks and the boy cracked, whimpering pathetically. “N-No killing at home.”

 

“You should’ve stayed in your room and called me, or any of the others.”

 

_ Crack. _

 

Tears gathered heavy on his lashes. “Ah!”

 

“Jack is never more than five miles from this apartment and you fucking know it!”

 

Michael shuddered under another blow, crystal droplets rolling down his flushed cheeks.

 

“You don’t take things into your own hands! You’re too deadly, Michael, you can’t just take charge.” Geoff pinned him to the floor by the nape and grabbed his ass with the other hand, fingers digging into the red welts. Michael whined pathetically and pushed into him. “You are  _ mine _ , Michael. You’re my good boy.”

 

Geoff grabbed a fistful of curls and turned Michael’s head to look at him, those gorgeous dark eyes glistening with tears. “And you’re  _ my _ blade. You don’t carve without me, do you understand?”

 

Michael sobbed and nodded as best he could, roots pulling painfully. Geoff relaxed his vice grip and Michael dropped to the floor, sniveling into his fist and going limp. He got another spank and he jolted, mouth quivering. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Daddy!” Michael blubbered, each blow making his cock throb and forcing out more unwelcome tears. “I know I’m bad! I shouldn’t have hurt them, not without you. I was bad, so bad. I’m sorry, Daddy, I-I won’t do it again!”

 

Geoff stopped at twenty strikes. He tenderly rubbed Michael’s bruised cheeks and looked over the welts. They’d be black and blue marks tomorrow he was sure of it but he didn’t care. Michael needed to learn this lesson. He easily flipped Michael around and put him on his back in front of him, smacking apart his thighs so he sprawled. The boy was like putty and obeyed the physical commands without question. Geoff shoved open his jeans and pushed the flaps apart, fishing out his cock. He propped Michael’s hips up on his lap and his thighs parted so easily to hug his waist. Michael’s tear streaked cheeks were flushed the prettiest pink, eyes bloodshot and wobbling lower lip so swollen from biting. 

 

“Daddy...n-not in front of him…”

 

Geoff spared a glance at Matt and the man was watching, scared and dazed. His hands were still pinned to the floor with his boy’s daggers and he was hardly moving. Michael must have given him some of those tranquilizers in the fridge he saved for snatch and gos. He ignored their captive and slipped his fingers between ruddy cheeks, skimming hot welts before rubbing over his rim. Michael keened as he tapped his fingers against a lube-slick, slim toy already buried there. “You were playing before they came?”

 

“I was waiting for you, Daddy,” Michael confessed. “I wanted to be a good boy and wet for you when you came home.”

 

Geoff fanned a hand over his boy’s stomach, a flare of pride shooting through him. “You gonna’ let Daddy fuck you?”

 

Michael nodded quickly, tears still tracking into his hair but hands grasping desperately at the man’s arms. “Please? I can take it, Daddy. Make me your good boy again.”

 

Geoff seized the plug and eased it out, tight hole clinging to it so hungrily. The toy was nearly dripping lube but Michael wasn’t nearly open enough. It would have to do. “You’re going to feel this, baby boy.”

 

“I want it,” Michael choked out, back curving against the floor as the fat head nudged at his hole. Geoff laid his cock in his palm and eased himself inside the glistening rim, huffing out a happy breath as the tightness hit him. He didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed but his boy was so tight, squeezing him like a fist. His boy always felt perfect, he was born for this, made to take his cock.

 

Michael threw his head back and let out a low, breathy ‘ _ Daddy’  _  that made the man’s cock twitch inside the tight little hole.

 

Geoff grinned at Peake. The man was staring, still scared but now pitching a tent in his jeans. Even with knives cutting new holes through his hands and immobile, Peake was eyeing his boy with lust. “Stay right there, fucker. I’m going to give my baby his lesson and then I’ll deal with you.”

 

Matt whined pitifully but it was covered up by Michael’s moan. The boy was rocking uselessly with no leverage and his palms beat uselessly against the floor above his head to try and push back. Geoff made a soothing sound and pet his pale hip. Everything was too tight, too much friction. Michael always needed three fingers before he’s ready for his cock but that wasn’t what this was about. His boy was primed - cherry red ass and pupils blown out. He was in the perfect headspace and Geoff was going to drive the lesson deep. 

 

So he kept his thrusts shallow and fucked him slow to let him loosen up. Michael’s cheeks were blotchy from crying but he looked gorgeous and he only kept begging for more.

 

Geoff tossed both Michael’s legs over his shoulders and bent him in half in a casual show of strength that never failed to make his boy breathless. Geoff slapped both his hands on the floor and started fucking in long, deep thrusts that dragged against the boy’s spot. Michael clawed at him like a wild cat and left raw scratches over the wings of his shoulders. It only made *hotter. Geoff growled and dug his teeth into the boy’s creamy throat, dragging out a delicious scream that would have been concerning if he couldn’t feel the dripping cock rubbing against his belly. The skin was buttery soft and it threatened to give under his dull canines.

 

“You won’t do this again,” Geoff huffed out against his tender throat. “You won’t disobey me. Everything I do is to keep you  _ safe _ . You’re wild, Michael.”

 

Geoff picked a hand up and dropped it down on Michael’s throat, pushing himself up and putting down enough pressure to make the boy wheeze. Michael sputtered under his palm but stared at him so ardently, pliant and needy and  _ desperate  _ to be controlled. 

 

“That’s why you need me,” Geoff snarled, thumb digging into his throat as he kept fucking into him. “I won’t have you gunned down in the street.”

 

Michael swallowed and he could feel the bob and give against his hand. Tears flowed in glittery trails and his face was turning red as he struggled to breathe. Yet he was still rocking onto his cock. Seeing those doe eyes shining he suddenly remembered that this was a little boy beneath him - twenty one, scared, parent-less, alone in the world except for Geoff now. No one loved Michael like he did, no one  _ could _ . The kid could barely make friends at the private college Geoff paid for, he didn’t have a lot of online contacts, and his family had completely isolated him. Michael got along with Gavin and Ray but only because they were killers too. He’d even caught him and Ryan playing video games together.

 

Michael was painfully young and he had all these horrible urges within him, an endless bloodthirst for blood and chaos and the sweet siren call of death. 

 

Geoff let go of Michael’s throat and took his mouth in a deep kiss, sweeping his tongue past his teeth and claiming him. He dragged his teeth over Michael’s lower lip as he pulled away. “I love you, baby. I just want to protect you.”

 

“I know, Daddy,” Michael murmured lowly, clinging to him and brushing their lips. “I’ll be better. I...I know you want what’s best.”

 

Geoff sighed as his boy kissed him so sweetly, a soft palm cupping his stubbled cheek. “I love you too.” 

 

Geoff slowed the roll of his hips and eased Michael’s legs down around his waist, easing the pressure on his back and dragging his cock more firmly along his prostate. Michael shivered and he gave him another soothing kiss, whispering against his lips about how good he was, how treasured.

 

“You’re my precious boy. Always.”

 

Michael craved the praise, greedily drinking it up to drown the beast inside him. He wrapped his arms around Geoff’s neck and held tight. “I’m a good boy?” 

 

“Yes you are, Michael,” Geoff promised, one hand on a thick thigh and the other back to the floor to give him leverage to fuck him hard like they both loved. His poor little love would have bruises on his shoulder blades from the unforgiving wood but he’d kiss them better. “You’re my good boy, my only boy.”

 

Michael made a pleased, gentle sound and rubbed their cheeks. His eyes rolled back at the praise and he whispered Geoff’s name.

 

“I only want you, my Michael.”

 

Michael melted into the floor with a mewling noise, cock throbbing only once before he came. The possession and certainty hit all his insecure buttons and he dribbled all over his stomach, seed pulsing lazily instead of the usual pornographic stripes. It was somehow sweeter and Geoff crooned down at him in admiration. 

 

Michael gave him a dazed smile and wrapped his legs around him, squeezing tight around the thick cock still buried inside him. It took the breath out of Geoff. “Feeling good, baby?”

 

“Always make me feel good,” Michael drawled. “Use me, Daddy. Fill me up.”

 

“Messy boy,” Geoff teased before he bottomed out in his sweet boy, holding him close. “You never have have to beg. Though it is  _ real  _ pretty when you do.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Joel wandered outside with a curious frown. He’d received an anonymous email about a special delivery and the first thing his mind went to was Bruce sending him some kind of bulk dildo crate or Sean from FAHC was feeling frisky and decided they needed crates of cats.

 

Distracted by the thought of kittens, Joel didn’t see the actual “gift” on the stoop right off the bat. It took two long blinks before he realized just what was in front of him. It was Kovic and Peake tied together back to back, red ribbon bows tied neatly around their throats. It would’ve been a funny gay gang prank if it hadn’t been for the long, curling slices all over their torsos. Kovic’s thigh was bandaged as were Peake’s hands, blood seeping into white.

 

Joel dropped to his knees and checked both their throats. They were washed out but they both had strong pulses and steady breaths. They were alive. There was a note card clipped to the rope tieing them bother with scratchy scrawl. Joel looked around but didn’t see anyone on the street, nervous fingers rising to tilt the note up.

 

_ Consider this your one warning. _ _  
_ _ Next time I’ll let my boy bleed them dry. _

_ Love, FAHC <3 _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
